


Echoing

by orphan_account



Series: Replacements [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: I'm Sorry, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything Adric's ever thought is echoing around his head while he watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoing

"Now I'll never know if I was right."  
His last words are echoing, echoing, echoing in the small room.  
He thinks he can see the TARDIS out the window.  
He picks up Varsh's membership belt because he wants it, needs it right now.  
His life isn't important, what's important is that the Doctor and Nyssa and Tegan are safe.  
The Earth is safe too, and he feels proud of himself, and wonders if the Doctor is.  
He only went there once, but he thinks it's a lovely planet.  
More colors than Alzarius.  
He imagines, hopes, wonders, if maybe Tegan and Nyssa are begging for the Doctor to save him.  
He hopes the Earth stays so colorful.  
He wants his older brother.  
He wants to be back on Alzarius, studying mathematics.  
He wants to be on Earth, dancing with Nyssa.  
He wants to be on the TARDIS, reading, thinking, writing.  
He wants the Doctor to be proud of him.  
He wants to know if he finally did it right.  
But the one thing he wants is a simple thing.  
Adric of Alzarius, wants to live.


End file.
